LoZ: Memorable Reality
by Cats1997
Summary: Somewhere in the timeline, Link sets off on another journey, one that will test his pure determination and mind. He will be pushed to his limits. Will he break?
1. Chapter 1

**First LoZ fanfic, so bare with me! :)**

* * *

In the shadows of the Faron Woods, not a thing stirred. No birds sang of life. No squirrels scampered across the forest floor or climbed the tall trunks of the trees. Nothing moved. It seemed as if time had been stopped. An emptiness filled the air, not a thing in sight to overcome it. The full moon cast dim, ghostly rays through the branches of the forest canopy, creating patches of gloomy light on the forest floor. Though Winter had passed, the air was still chilly. Still holding the snow's touch and breath. A passing breeze rustled the few, dead leaves that clung desperately to the branches of the trees and stirring the fog, shrouding the ground.

The forest was dead, but something was still clinging to the tiny thread of life that barely shone through this depressed and gray world.

Out of nowhere, a steady beat of hooves echoed through the still, silent woods. The golden mare's panicked breaths creating small clouds of fog in the cold air of the night. Her cream colored mane and tail streamed out behind her with her quickened pace. Her chest heaved as she grew increasingly weary with each stride of her long, sturdy limbs. Her ears swiveled on her head, listening to the faint breathing of the being riding astride her back. He clutched a lock of her cream mane weakly with his trembling fingers. The other hand clutched his side, stained red with blood. It seeped between his fingers, dripping onto his battered and ripped green tunic. His eyes remained closed, covered partially by his golden blonde locks dancing in the wind. His face was a pale white color, and his lips emitted shuddering, faint exhales.

The mare leaped gracefully over a fallen tree, continuing her brisk pace. Her rider let out a small groan, cringing in pain. His fingers gripped tighter to the mare's mane as he clenched his teeth, tensing his body to keep the scream of agony that threatened to come out within him. Despite his attempts to with hold the pain, a small whimper left him reaching the mare's ears. She snorted, hearing her master's pain and misery, and took longer strides, pushing herself to her limit. Her deep brown eyes gazed ahead in desperation, fear gripping her mind. Fear of the consequences of not getting there in time.

"Epona..." the rider said, barely a whisper in his weakened state. The mare pushed onward, hearing her name called. She galloped at her fastest pace, bursting out from the forest and quickly leaving the outskirts of the forest behind her. The hand gripping her mane suddenly eased, the fingers unable to hold on any longer. The arm slipped from the mane to the side of his beaten body, dangling limply. He opened his eyes, revealing fierce, azure orbs that gazed at the ground dimly. His vision blurred, the ground becoming fuzzy and unrecognizable. He slid on the mare's back, too exhausted and strained to hold on anymore.

Epona felt her companion becoming motionless and cold. She pushed herself onward, nearing the top of the hill. She skidded to a halt at the sight of glowing lights in the distance. Her rider now completely still. He closed his cerulean eyes, letting out a long shaky breath. The mare tensed, her back feeling empty and bare. She raised her gentle head, letting out a sorrowful and despaired whinny that echoed across the valley.

In the last seconds of the rider's consciousness, his pointed ears faintly heard the distant sound of footsteps and shouts. Words suddenly became slurred and inaudible. The sounds shrank in the darkness, and the light faded into nothing.

His mind repeated the words he held so dearly. The words he held deep in his heart, gripping them with a fierce determination. With the promise of fulfilling her wish. They echoed in the shadows, always returning to him. That sweet, innocent voice. Over and over it played in his head. Haunting him. Encouraging him. Comforting him. Reminding him.

_You'll find me. Some day, we will see each other again. _

_You'll find me._

_Someday._

_We'll see each other again._

_Someday._

_Find me._

**_Link._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Link!" Her sweet voice reached the Hero's ears, catching his undivided attention.  
"Link!" She giggled, running up to him and embracing him with two arms, resting her head on his chest. "It's been too long," she looked up at him with two gleaming eyes, a bright smile graced her lips. The Hero nodded, returning the smile with an even wider one.

Indeed, it had been. After his last mission to save the doomed world had ended with his victory, he had set off on a journey. He hadn't seen his beloved friend since the time they said good-bye. He still remembered her tearful eyes pleading him not to go, her soft pink lips quivering as she tried her best not to cry.

_"Link... don't go,"  
"I must. You know that,"  
"I-I know..."  
"I'll see you again. I promise,"  
"Link?"  
"Yes?"  
"...Good-bye,"  
"Good-bye, Zelda." _

He had always wondered what it was that Zelda was going to tell him, but never did. He wanted to ask her, but he had to leave. He couldn't stay any longer. He waved farewell to his friend one last time, his vibrant blue eyes gazing back at her, thinking of that promise. She returned the wave, a single tear escaping her.

That was all in the past. He had completed his journey, and now he had fulfilled his promise. He was back.  
"Link?" Zelda smiled, her eyes shining in the morning light. Link looked down at her, curiously waiting for the question.  
"I'm glad you're here," she hugged him tighter, cherishing the feel of his worn green tunic against her cheek. Link smiled, also holding her tighter in his arms.  
"So am I, Zelda."

The memory faded in the growing light, chasing the shadows away. The Hero opened one azure eye groggily, squinting it against the rays of sunlight that passed through the shutters of the dark room. His vision was blurred, but he could tell this wasn't a place familiar to him.

Link shifted in the bed, regretting it afterwards. A sharp jolt of pain shot through him, making the Hero cringe. He clenched his jaw at his throbbing body. Every limb seemed to weigh a ton, and every time he tried to move the slightest bit, he was punished with waves of agonizing pain.

He blinked repeatedly as if wiping the blur from his vision. After a few moments, he was able to make out a dresser across the foot of the bed and a closet to his right, a desk to his left and a door taunting him from across the room.

_Where is this place?_

The realization of being in a strange place in such terrible condition hit him. He felt vulnerable, and he didn't like it.

_Epona? Where is she?_

Panic and fear gripped at the Hero's mind. His eyes darted across the room and his breath quickened. If there was an enemy, he was hopeless. He couldn't move and he didn't see his sword anywhere in sight.

His pointed ears listened closely, picking up the faint footsteps nearby. The footsteps came closer and much more obvious. Link locked his eyes on the door, watching the little knob and dreading what would come when it began to turn. He didn't have to wait long before his dread filled him entirely as the golden knob began to turn and the door creaked open. Link held his breath, cerulean eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. What was it? A Bokoblin? A demon? Or worse...

A... girl?

"Rise and shine!" The red haired girl spoke in a sing-song voice, holding a silver tray of food in her hands. The Hero still remained tense, untrusting.

_Was this a trick of some sort? A trap?_

The girl caught his uneasy gaze, but only responded with a bright smile as if oblivious to the suspicion of the other.  
"I'm so glad you're awake! Ingo didn't think you would, but we proved him wrong!" The girl told him, watching him with her wide, cheery smile. Link stared back at her, still slightly baffled and confused.  
"Well, eat up! It'll help you feel better," she winked at him, placing the tray on the nightstand beside him. She waved to him before shutting the door carefully behind her.

Link looked down at the tray beside him. It was decorated with fresh bread, milk and hot oatmeal. He still wasn't so sure of the girl's intentions, nor was he at all hungry at the moment, so he let the food go untouched. He instead averted his attention to what was causing him so much pain. He didn't have to search long before he found the large bandage on his side stained with his blood. He stared at the bandage with narrowed eyes.

_How did this happen?_

He lifted the bandage up, revealing the long gash along his side. Blood trickled down from the cut, dripping onto the gauze, creating little red circles that expanded as the blood spread across the bandage.

_What is this?_

Why don't I remember getting this?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Link?" Zelda asked him again, her eyes still closed as they continued to embrace each other.  
"Yes?"  
"Tell me about your journey. What happened? What was it like?" She smiled up at him, taking a seat on the steps of Hyrule Castle. She wanted to hear about everything that Link encountered on his travels. Link chuckled softly, sitting down next to her. His golden locks rustled as a passing breeze moved lazily along.

"It wasn't easy," he paused, "but when someone goes searching for their shadow, you'd think it would be."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Link?" Zelda asked him again, her eyes still closed as they continued to embrace each other.  
"Yes?"  
"Tell me about your journey. What happened? What was it like?" She smiled up at him, taking a seat on the steps of Hyrule Castle. She wanted to hear about everything that Link encountered on his travels. Link chuckled softly, sitting down next to her. His golden locks rustled as a passing breeze moved lazily along._

"It wasn't easy," he paused, "but when someone goes searching for their shadow, you'd think it would be."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yes. It hadn't been easy. It had been tedious and exhausting work. His journey, though it was a personal matter, it still could have been interpreted as another quest for saving Hyrule. If he had let things get out of hand, who knows what would have happened.

Ganandorf, the Hero's arch nemesis, had resurrected the dark, shadowy twin of the Hero in hopes of instilling more chaos in the world that the Gerudian desired to over throw. The Hero's shadow was released upon the land, and it didn't take long before it wreaked havoc across the kingdom. Towns were burned to the ground. People slaughtered. Fear in every mind.

Link had set off towards the Water Temple where he knew his shadow waited for him. It called to him in the darkness, haunting his dreams. It did so every single night, sending chills down the Hero's spine. Always, it's red, menacing eyes would appear in his mind. The corners of it's lips curved into a malevolent smirk.

_You know where I wait._

Come,

and meet your end.

Hero

It would speak those words with such malice and hate, it's blood-red eyes cold, and unforgiving. It would draw it's ebony black sword and plunge it into his chest, then the Hero would awake, sweating and panting in shuddering breaths. A hand would fly to his chest, searching for that wound. Of course, he would never find it, but the feel of cold, hard metal in his heart would bare with him for a few moments, before fading away with the breeze.

After weeks of traveling and frightening nightmares, Link had reached his destination. The ominous Water Temple beckoned him, drawing him in to the labyrinth of puzzles and twists. He had gone in before, but even as he took his first steps into the ancient temple, he knew there would be many hardships he was going to face.

It was as if the temple had been expecting him and was leading him ever closer to his fate with his shadow. He would take a step, and the darkness would recede, pulling him further and deeper into the maze. Though there would be many halls and ways to go, the shadows would only move in the right direction. Some how, he knew this was the doing of his enemy, growing more restless. More anxious to spill his blood.

He followed the moving darkness all the way until the end. He reached the door to the infamous room. The shadows sank through it, telling him to enter. This was it. No turning back now. With one strong push, the door opened revealing the serene but eery body of water and the single, lone tree in the middle of a small island of barren, dead ground.

The Hero took a step forward, his feet disturbing the still pool of water. Ripples moved endlessly across the surface, reaching the small island where the water lapped at the ground. Another, slow, careful step. Again, the water rippled, the small waves of water gradually becoming more broad. Another step and the sound of metal scraping the scabbard echoed through out the silence as the sword was drawn by a gloved hand. Another round of waves upset the silent and serene vision of this strange and dreaded place. The Hero's azure gaze reached the dark, obsidian tree. It seemed to gaze back at him, burning into his soul, intensifying his fear and dread. Indeed, something was meeting his gaze... but it wasn't the tree.

_SWISH_

The Hero backflipped, narrowly missing the onyx blade of the shadow. He landed in the water with a splash, snatching his shield and holding it in front of his rapidly rising and falling chest. Cerulean eyes glared into those crimson slits, narrowing at the sight of that smirk. Link lunged forward, thrusting his sword out and grazing it against the shadow's shield. He didn't have time to make another attack as he quickly side stepped to avoid the ebony blade.

"So we meet again," a dark chuckle resonated around the Hero, that smirk widening. Link's only response was another swipe with the Master Sword which the dark figure backflipped to avoid.

The clang of metal on metal filled the air as the battle went on. Both individuals evenly matched. The water surrounding the two turned a slight shade of red from blood. Link panted heavily, his vibrant blue eyes glaring at the other with a fierce determination. His cheek was tainted with a single slash. A drop of blood fell from it, dripping into the water and swirling, spreading in the water like a red rose blossoming in the pouring rain. It rapidly submerged the growing flower, drowning it's beauty and life and covering it with a clear, transparent pool of death.

Link staggered back as his shadow bashed it's shield against his chest, earning a groan of pain from him also. The Hero quickly righted himself and rolled out of the way from a vertical slash. He ran his blade across his foe's side and was rewarded with a crimson stain. The dark figure growled, narrowing it's glaring eyes.

"You can't defeat me," it hissed, taking another slash at the Hero who dodged the blow skillfully and returned the slash by ramming his shield into the other, wiping that arrogant smirk of it's face, and swiping with his own sword which landed a successful strike to the shadow's shoulder. It cried out in pain, baring it's teeth as it looked angrily into those azure eyes.

"You can't rid of your own shadow!"

_Why don't I remember this?_

Link looked down at the gash on his side, blood trickling down onto the bandage. He had taken a quick nap, but not because he wanted to. Mostly because he passed out from fatigue and exhaustion.

He didn't know the exact time as of the moment, but he figured it was around noon judging by the intensity of the light that shone through the cracks of the shutters. The light cast an oddly ironic image on the floor. The slivers of light made it look as if bars of a jail cell laid on the ground. Though this wasn't a dark, dank concrete block, it certainly felt like a prison here. He felt trapped though no bonds or chains held him down. His own body did.

He observed the room tiredly, his blue eyed flickered from side to side. He tried his best not to move, knowing he'd meet another jolt of excruciating pain if he did.

The bread by his side had gone cold as did the oatmeal, while the milk had warmed and spoiled. Still the Hero felt no need to eat as no feeling of hunger currently occupied him. Instead, a feeling of dread still clung to his being. That along with a small tinge of irritation at not being able to move at all and being completely helpless. Heros should never be helpless.

His tousled golden locks covered his left eye, but he didn't bother fixing it. His normally tanned skin was a sickly pale, and his cheeks thin. His cracked lips were parted slightly as he took shallow breaths because deep breaths were too painful. His upper body was bare, save for the many bandages covering his wounds; he may as well have been wearing his tunic. His chest rose and fell slowly, his breathing still slightly erratic but much more consistent than it had been before.

His mind wandered. Pondering an escape or if he would ever be able to. Mulling over what could've what this place was and where Epona was being held, if she was here at all, and most of all, remembering those sweet, sorrowful words.

_We'll see each other again. Someday._

Find me,

Link. 

"Zelda..." Link whispered, barely audible, closing his eyes. He furrowed his brows, a look of shame and sadness in his expression.

_I've let you down..._

No, you haven't. 

The smooth, beautiful voice reassured him even though he knew she wasn't really there.

_Yes I have. I've forgotten... I've forgotten. I'm so sorry, Zelda._

No, Link. You haven't. You may not remember, but the memory remains.

Zelda... I-I've failed you. I couldn't keep my promise. I've... lost you.

No, Link. 

Her soothing voice told him. Comforting him.

_Link, you promised you'd find me, and you will. I have faith in you._

But Zelda... I've forgotten. I've forgotten everything. I've forgotten what happened. I've forgotten my quest. I've forgotten where.

No, Link. 

Even though it was only her voice, Link could tell she was smiling kindly at him. Her bright innocent eyes assuring him that he hadn't forgotten.

_No, Link. The memory remains. Let your dreams guide you back to reality._**_ A memorable reality._**


End file.
